The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Impatiens plant, botanically known as Impatiens hawkeri, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Fisupnic Burgy’.
‘Fisupnic Burgy’ is a product of a planned breeding program and originated from a hybridization made by the inventor, Birgit C. Hofmann, in a controlled breeding program in Hillscheid, Germany, in the summer of 2000.
The female parent was the variety ‘Fisimp 284’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,694), with uniform, purple flowers, deep green foliage, and medium sized, round, dense plant habit.
The male parent was the variety ‘Harmony Purple’(unpatented), which is characterized by round, fairly large, red-purple colored flowers, dark green foliage and compact plant habit.
‘Fisupnic Burgy’ was discovered and selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by the inventor in April 2001 in a green-house in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Fisupnic Burgy’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in July 2001 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Spain, by, or under the supervision of the inventor.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from these cuttings initiated in the spring of 2002 in Hillscheid, Germany, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘Fisupnic Burgy’ are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true to type.
‘Fisupnic Burgy’ has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length, without, however, any variation in genotype. The following observations, measurements, and comparisons describe plants grown in Hillscheid, Federal Republic of Germany, under green house conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice.